Sept milliards d'âmes
by Oh-eden
Summary: 100 mots pour un personnage. Multiplié par tous les personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo

Explication du principe : Je cherchais un moyen de me motiver à écrire un peu sur divers personnages et j'ai eu l'idée de me lancer le défi d'écrire 100 mots sur _tous_ les personnages de Soul Eater !

Bonne lecture, voici nos sept personnages "principaux" pour commencer.

Maka

Étudier à Shibusen permettait de vivre des aventures incroyables, parfois passionnantes, parfois effrayantes ou éreintantes. Maka aime l'action, sentir son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, son souffle se faire plus rauque et ses muscles fatiguer sous l'effort. Les victoires sont réjouissantes parce qu'elles en valent la peine.

Cependant Maka aime aussi le calme, les sons étouffés à l'intérieur d'une bibliothèque et la chaleur du chocolat au lait qu'elle se prépare avant de s'installer confortablement pour une soirée de lecture.

Parfois elle aime découvrir des aventures qui ne sont pas les siennes, admirer une magie qui n'existe pas dans son monde.

Soul

Il ne s'est jamais senti l'âme d'un meneur. Peut-être parce qu'il est un petit-frère, habitué à suivre son aîné dans la vie et la musique. Soul déteste avoir l'impression qu'il est un suiveur, un imitateur mais il n'aime pas s'affirmer non plus. C'est pourquoi il se sent à l'aise avec Maka ; ils sont sur un pied d'égalité, chacun apporte une part de lui même dans leur partenariat. Soul n'est plus un suiveur ni un meneur mais quelque chose entre les deux, une position confortable.

La folie lui rappelle ses anciennes peurs ; ses doigts attaquent le piano pour oublier.

Black Star

Partout, on dit qu'il n'y a rien sur Terre de plus puissant qu'un Dieu. C'est pour cela que Black Star cherche à dépasser ce niveau puisque tant qu'à viser un but, autant chercher à atteindre le sommet. Moins que ça lui semblerait dérisoire.

Le jeune assassin a rejoint Shibusen parce qu'il y a été élevé, qu'il y recevra un bon entrainement et de nombreux combats. Seulement, avant de gagner il faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à se faire connaître. Vaincre les dieux en restant un anonyme ce serait encore plus décevant. Aussi, ce sont ses cordes vocales qu'il entraine en premier.

Tsubaki

Death City était terriblement différent du Japon et si Tsubaki avait arrangé leur appartement de manière japonaise traditionnelle et que sa cuisine reflétait celle de sa mère, elle ressentait de temps en temps le mal du pays. Elle aimait pourtant bien découvrir de nouvelles cultures et coutumes —qui se mélangeaient d'ailleurs beaucoup à l'institut de Shibusen— et s'adaptait très bien à cette nouvelle vie.

Seulement, il est impossible ici d'aller, par exemple, déjeuner en famille à l'extérieur sous des cerisiers en fleurs. Qu'importe, se dit-elle, je n'ai qu'à organiser un pique-nique sur les toits de l'école avec mes amis.

Kid

Cela pouvait sembler étrange vu l'aspect particulier de l'école mais Shibusen rapportait de l'argent à maître Shinigami. Comme celui-ci y vivait et n'était pas dépensier, il lui en restait encore beaucoup, même après avoir payé ses employés. L'argent en trop revenait donc à Kid et celui-ci l'utilisait à sa guise. Au début il le faisait sans trop réfléchir, commandant des repas chics, meublant son manoir de manière sobre et de bon goût ou achetant quelque vêtement superbement bien taillé pour remplir sa garde-robe.

Et puis il avait remarqué que son compte en banque passait d'un chiffre asymétrique à un autre.

Liz

La peur des monstres en tout genre de Liz avait commencé par la vision d'un film d'horreur un peu trop tôt dans sa courte vie. Mentir sur son âge lui avait toujours été facile mais il s'agissait d'une des rares fois où elle le regrettait. Combattre des bandits, meurtriers et autres criminels du même acabit ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde mais dès que le surnaturel était invoqué, elle sentait ses jambes la lâcher.

Cela pourrait s'avérer très dangereux dans le cadre des missions qu'on leur donnait mais elle faisait confiance à ses partenaires pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous.

Patty

Patty aimait sa chambre. Kid n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer si bien qu'elle pouvait la ranger —ou plutôt la déranger— n'importe comment. C'était moins marrant quand tout était propre et à sa place aussi faisait elle en sorte de laisser trainer ses «jouets» un peu partout.

Elle possédait un grand bureau recouvert de feuilles de papiers où elle pouvait s'amuser à dessiner ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui arrivait de devoir en entreposer dans la cave du château par manque de place mais elle ne se séparait pas de ses favoris, représentants les exploits de ses partenaires et amis.


	2. Chapter 2

Médusa

L'univers est rempli de flèches, de vecteurs. Ils partent dans toutes les directions et selon ceux que l'on prend, on influence différemment le cours des événements et amène la planète vers un nouveau futur. Chaque personne modifie les vecteurs avec ses choix, comme dans l'histoire du battement d'aile d'un papillon causant un tremblement de terre à des milliers de kilomètres. Quand on tire sur un vecteur, on en fait bouger d'autres en réaction, c'est aussi simple que ça. Shibusen et Arachnophobia le savent parfaitement eux aussi.

Alors elle agit sur le monde et le monde agit sur elle en retour.

Elka

Elle est une sorcière assez puissante pour pouvoir se cacher derrière un camouflâme mais pas assez pour avoir la folie de vouloir attaquer Shibusen. Son chaos, sa destruction, elle les aime et les propage mais à une bien moindre mesure.

Quand un mur se trouvait devant elle, gênant son avancée, Elka se contentait de le faire exploser et de passer par le trou créé pour continuer son chemin. Seulement, le serpent à l'intérieur de son corps n'est pas une barrière dont on peut se débarrasser avec une bombe.

Lentement, de nouveaux murs impossibles à briser commencent à s'entasser autour d'elle.

Mizuné

Elle sont des sextuplées. Des sœurs donc mais aussi, elles se plaisent à le penser, la même personne dans plusieurs corps. Les Mizunés possèdent les même pouvoirs, les même corps et peuvent aussi fusionner, ce qui s'accorde bien avec leur pensée.

Les souris ont de grosses portées, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il existe plusieurs sorcières marquées par ce totem simultanément.

Quant elles apprennent la mort de leur aînée, c'est comme si on avait coupé une partie d'elles-même. Ce ne devrait être qu'un corps qu'elle ont perdu, pas leur esprit. Pourtant elles ne peuvent plus fusionner entièrement ; elles sont désormais incomplètes.

Free

Après deux siècles d'emprisonnement il retrouve l'air extérieur, l'odeur des bois sauvages, l'atmosphère mystique de la nuit et la chaleur des autres créatures. Il peut hurler tout son soûl au clair de lune sans qu'un gardien lui envoie un bâton dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

À nouveau il est une bête gorgée de folie et jetée dans la nature, rien ne pouvant plus l'arrêter ou le limiter. Les forêts, tous les territoires indomptés sont siens.

Cependant, la première chose qu'il fait après avoir été libéré, c'est regarder les programmes de cinéma pour découvrir les films de cette époque.

Crona

Crona est un enfant de la nuit. Ses plus jeunes années ont été passées dans l'obscurité, que ce soit par punition parce que madame Médusa n'était pas satisfaite ou parce qu'il leur fallait fuir et se cacher des troupes de Shibusen. Crona est un secret —comme la lune— et a appris bien tôt à cacher ses sentiments et ses pensées. Madame Médusa lui a enseigné à ne pas dévoiler ses capacités trop vite pour surprendre l'adversaire. «S'il ne savent pas que tu existes, ils ne peuvent pas te vaincre.»

Crona est solitaire mais comme la nuit, jamais totalement seule.

Ragnarok

Ragnarok n'est jamais seul. Il est constamment avec Crona qui marmonne, renifle, sanglote, grince des dents, bégaye, s'interroge, ne comprend pas. Ranarok s'énerve facilement et cela fait encore plus de bruit.

Il ne connait pas le silence, même en dormant, Crona respire et brise le vide formé par le noir. Ce que Ragnarok peut toucher se limite à Crona et son entourage proche. Son monde entier tourne autour de Crona, son meïster qui rechigne à manger. Alors Ragnarok mange à sa place. Cela ne change pas grand chose.

Ranarok n'est jamais seul et Ragnarok n'est pas totalement sûr d'être réel.


	3. Chapter 3

Maître Shinigami

Le Shinigami vit dans une boule à neige dont il ne peut sortir. L'intérieur est calme, joli même mais ce qu'il voit de l'extérieur semble immense à travers la paroi de glace et sa prison transparente s'avère fort frustrante.

Parfois, un quelconque personnage tente de renverser la boule pour l'agiter et faire tomber la folie comme de la neige sur son petit monde. S'ils s'approchent trop près, il les écarte lui même d'une claque mais dans la plupart des cas, maître Shinigami doit se contenter d'envoyer ceux qui peuvent traverser les barreaux invisibles. Le temps ne l'habituera jamais à cela.

Spirit

Il est un grand bouffon. Beaucoup le disent, il le sait et pense lui aussi que c'est vrai. Le fait est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver à la position de Death Scythe du Shinigami. Si Spirit n'est pas sérieux, il n'est pas un bon à rien pour autant et le talent qu'il possède fut mis fort à profit avec ses deux premiers partenaires.

Aussi, l'arme démoniaque sait quand il lui faut garder son calme et avoir l'esprit travailleur mais parfois, quand son compagnon d'infortune devient trop morose, il ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer de distraire Shinigami avec des bêtises.

Stein

Le monde entier est un sujet d'expérience, même lui. Surtout lui peut-être, les marques sur son corps prouvent qu'il n'a pas hésité à tester nombreuses idées sur sa propre personne. Des points de sutures ici, une marque là, une autre mieux cachée sous les vêtements mais aussi et surtout la grande vis sur sa tête, visible aux yeux de tous.

Cela avait été le résultat d'une expérience étrange, pas vraiment réfléchie. Stein voulait contrôler un peu mieux ses émotions. Ou peut-être était-ce sa folie qu'il voulait pouvoir maitriser —à moins qu'il ne s'agisse au contraire de la relâcher ?

Sid

Revenir à la vie s'avérait une aventure déroutante. La mort en était changée.

Maître Shinigami avait décidé qu'il avait encore besoin de lui, tout comme il décidait de la destruction des âmes impures et Sid Barett avait donc été ramené de l'au-delà aussi simplement que cela.

Pendant un temps, il avait tenté de garder sa pierre tombale avec lui pour se rappeler que malgré tout rien n'était éternel, un jour sa vraie mort viendrait.

Seulement le bloc était peu pratique à transporter et loin d'être discret lors d'une mission d'assassinat. Il l'abandonna, Sid était revenu pour faire correctement son travail.

Naigus

Elle aimait le sport. Pas un sport particulier mais tous ceux qui existaient. Le sport en général lui plaisait, que ce soit la discipline, l'effort ou le mouvement. Si elle n'avait pas été une arme peut-être aurait-elle été un meïster, c'est une perspective intéressante songe-t-elle. Mira n'est pas sûre cependant qu'elle aurait choisi de devenir sportive professionnelle, si elle n'avait pas eu les qualités nécessaire pour entrer à Shibusen.

Bien sûr, un corps sain et un esprit sain sont primordiaux à entretenir pour ses missions mais le sport a toujours été pour elle un plaisir, un divertissement, pas un travail.

Azusa

Les autres lui disent constamment qu'elle est trop sérieuse. Peut-être que ce sont eux qui ne le sont pas assez, que leurs blagues ne sont juste pas marrantes ou qu'elles sont stupides et offensantes. Peut-être qu'ils devraient éviter de rire du sort du monde dont ils ont la charge et le prendre plus à cœur.

Cependant, Azusa continue ses tâches, elle corrige leurs erreurs et les fait réajuster leur costumes autant que leurs comportements. Parce que quoi qu'on puisse dire, Shibusen reste la représentation de la justice dans le monde et elle reconnaît leur potentiel à faire du bon travail.

Marie

Marie a toujours été plutôt terre-à-terre. Elle sait que les princes charmants se trouvent bien plus facilement dans les contes que dans la vraie vie et que la plupart des actes romantiques des garçons avec qui elle était sortie étaient mis au point à l'avance après une analyse des clichés du genre ou la lecture d'un livre dont le titre se rapportait à «Comment trouver une copine en dix leçons» —Sauf pour B.J. dont l'incapacité à mentir faisait qu'il n'utilisait aucun artifice.

Elle veut se marier parce que la vie est plus simple à deux. Elle l'aime comme cela.


	4. Chapter 4

Arachné

La sorcellerie est une affaire de patience et d'acharnement. La plupart des sorcières de cette époque se jettent la tête la première pour créer une technique magique dont elles viennent juste de trouver l'idée alors qu'elles devraient s'arrêter pour réfléchir un instant et tisser correctement leurs enchantements. Arachné s'applique sur chacune de ses toiles, rajoutant des fils de sortilèges avec précision, à chaque fois là où il le faut.

Utiliser sa magie de manière physique, elle s'en passera bien. Charmes, malédictions et enchantements sont de son ressort. S'attaquer à l'esprit est bien plus propre pour terminer un combat sans anicroches.

Giricco

Il a besoin de sang et de violence pour réveiller son esprit sommeillant depuis près de huit cens ans dans la décadence de cet ennuyeux monde en paix. Faire jouer ses rouages sur le corps de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, puis recommencer encore et encore. Ne plus jamais éteindre la tronçonneuse qu'il vient de rallumer.

Tant de massacres ratés sont à rattraper mais ils ont aussi énormément de travail à faire d'abord pour remettre Arachnophobia sur pied. Giricco attendra, une tronçonneuse a besoin de quelqu'un pour la porter, même si figurativement dans son cas. Être avec Arachné lui promet d'excellents combats.

Mosquito

Mosquito déteste le maléfique bas de gamme. Tous ces petits méchants et sous-fifres de foire ridicules et incompétents qui peuplent la planète l'écœurent. Arachné, elle, représente parfaitement la beauté et le raffinement du mal. Une force distinguée et ordonnée qui pervertit tout sur son passage. La sorcière a besoin d'hommes de main pour soutenir son culte et le vampire qui est chargé de gérer la perpétuité de cette organisation s'empresse d'exécuter ses moindres ordres et besoins.

Aussi, s'il doit prendre au passage un ou deux de ces clowns qu'il arbore, qu'importe, tout cela est dans l'optique du plus grand mal.

Mifuné

Sabrer pour sabrer n'était pas productif, c'est pour cela que Mifuné avait choisi de devenir garde du corps. Ainsi, les vies qu'il achevait servaient à augmenter la durée de celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Cependant il n'avait pas été jusqu'à considérer si les vies de ses employeurs avaient tant d'importance. Pas parce que l'argent suffisait pour qu'il n'y réfléchisse pas mais ce genre de pensées pouvait ralentir une lame et faire perdre un combat.

On faisait appel à lui et il travaillait sans poser de questions.

Puis il rencontra Angela. Pour la première fois ce fut lui qui proposa ses services.

Angela

Angela ne maitrise pas encore le camouflâme. Ni même des sorts assez puissants pour chasser les méchants qui viennent l'attaquer. Heureusement elle est très douée pour disparaître, elle gagne à chaque fois contre les gentils membres d'Arachnophobia qui jouent à cache-cache. Ils sont plutôt nuls quand il faut se dissimuler alors cela ne l'étonne pas qu'ils n'arrivent pas bien à chercher.

Mifuné ne joue pas à cache-cache lui mais il est pourtant très gentil. Très fort surtout et Angela n'a aucun doute que même si elle se faisait trouver, il viendrait l'aider à chasser ceux qui leur veulent du mal.

Les ensorsoldats

Des règles très strictes avaient été mises en place chez les ensorsoldats pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophes dans le château de Baba Yaga. Certains n'étaient pas habilités à quitter leur tour à cause de leurs capacités spéciales. Mordre ou griffer les scientifiques était aussi strictement défendu.

Sa capacité à analyser les personnes lui avait valu un bon poste parmi ses confrères et il souriait chaque matin dans son miroir en réajustant son masque.

Cependant il regrettait encore l'interdiction de jouer aux échecs contre monsieur Mosquito parqu'il pouvait lire ses vingts prochains mouvements mais même sans ça, il aurait gagné.

xxx

Note : Comme ce défi concerne en partie les personnages secondaires, je me disais que je pouvais toujours mentionner ici que j'avais créé un sujet de proposition pour promouvoir les persos secondaires/oubliés de Soul Eater en fanfiction, dans la section forum de et j'invite les auteurs/lecteurs qui sont intéressés à venir y faire un tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Ox

Quand il était entré à Shibusen, Ox s'était attendu à autre chose que ce qu'il avait découvert. Le garçon pensait trouver un institut bien plus organisé, aux élèves disciplinés et travailleurs. Malheureusment, la plupart d'entre eux étaient plus intéressés par les combats et bagarres, comme Black Star dont la seule qualité était sa force physique.

Ox qui avait imaginé les membres de Shibusen comme une élite était alors tombé de bien haut. Heureusement, il découvrit aussi rapidement que sa vision idéale restait partagée par au moins quelques élèves quand il rencontra Maka, puis Harvar, son partenaire et frère de pensée.

Harvar

Depuis tout petit déjà il suivait attentivement les règles et faisait confiance à la représentation de justice et d'égalité qu'instaurait Shinigami. Quand Harvar avait découvert qu'il était une arme, c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'était présenté à l'institut.

Certains élèves se moquaient de son attitude considérée trop sérieuse ou de son manque d'humour mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment où ils voulaient en venir, il était ce qu'il était, prenait ses décisions naturellement et ne voyait aucune raison de changer cela. Ce serait agir faussement que de modifier ainsi son comportement et Harvar n'avait rien à cacher, il suivait les règles.

Kim

Chaque nuit, avant de s'endormir, elle se rappelle qu'elle n'a pas été repérée aujourd'hui non plus.

De jour, elle reste confiante, sans peur, n'hésitant pas à prendre des risques.

Quand le soleil est couché, elle s'allonge sur son lit, souffle un instant et laisse lentement l'inquiétude l'envahir.

Pendant près d'une heure, la sorcière n'arrive pas à dormir et regarde pensive la faible lumière de la lune se déposant sur le lourd tissu des rideaux. Puis elle se demande si un jour elle ne sera plus dans cette chambre mais dehors, dans le noir et le froid, en fuite et terrifiée.

Jacqueline

Elle s'est souvent demandé pourquoi elle prenait la forme d'une lanterne. L'arme démoniaque n'est pas sûre qu'il y ai forcément toujours un sens très profond dans l'apparence de ses compagnons mais dans de nombreux cas elle décelait des raisons en rapport avec leur origine ou caractère.

De toute manière, on lui rappelait trop souvent moqueusement sa forme «ridicule» pour qu'elle se passe d'y réfléchir.

Peut-être que ce fut Kim qui lui fit découvrir une des raisons possibles. La mystérieuse Kim au mauvais caractère qu'elle avait observé et appris à aimer, pour qui elle se sentait prête à brûler son âme.

Kilik

Il se considérait comme un enfant plutôt banal ; avec des notes dans la moyenne, qui aimait le sport, la musique et préférait aller dehors pour jouer à la balle ou paresser avec des amis en grattant les cordes d'une guitare, tapant sur la peau d'un tambour. Avec des parents qui l'agaçaient mais qu'il aimait quand même, évidemment.

Quand il avait été invité à rejoindre Shibusen, Kilik y avait alors longuement réfléchi, pensant à tout ce qu'il allait perdre.

Puis il avait accepté l'offre, parce qu'il était un enfant plutôt banal, de ceux qui rêvent d'aventures et de super justiciers.

Fire et Thunder

Ils n'étaient pas des enfants normaux. Fire et Thunder possédaient un héritage de shaman et comprenaient instinctivement certains événements, certaines émotions que leurs condisciples de maternelle ne percevaient pas.

Leurs parents avaient hésité lors de l'arrivée de la lettre de recommandation, se disant qu'ils étaient tout de même trop jeunes. À la suite de cela, une grande dispute avait éclaté entre les deux enfants et leurs géniteurs. Fire avait éclaté en sanglots et Thunder s'était mise à crier pour faire comprendre qu'ils voulaient se faire entendre et se rendre à Shibusen.

Là bas, Shinigami, le maître des esprits les attendait.

Hero

La vie sans arme à Shibusen était plutôt morose. Voir même terrible, quand on avait affaire avec des tyrans comme Black Star qui bizutaient tout ce qui passait.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru tenir sa vengeance grâce à Excalibur et rendre au centuple la monnaie de leur pièce à ses tourmenteurs, puis devenir dix fois pire qu'eux pour couler de jours heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses études mais non, il y avait eu les éternuements.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre sérieusement à la recherche d'un nouveau partenaire, s'il voulait passer son année et éviter les problèmes.

xxx

Note : Comme ce défi concerne en partie les personnages secondaires, je me disais que je pouvais toujours mentionner ici que j'avais créé un sujet de proposition pour promouvoir les persos secondaires/oubliés de Soul Eater en fanfiction, dans la section forum de et j'invite les auteurs/lecteurs qui sont intéressés à venir y faire un tour.


	6. Chapter 6

Note d'auteur : À ce point du défi, il me reste pas mal de personnages très secondaires et donc je risque de publier un peu plus lentement.

Sinon comme ce défi concerne en partie les personnages secondaires, je me disais que je pouvais toujours mentionner ici que j'avais créé un sujet de proposition pour promouvoir les persos secondaires/oubliés de Soul Eater en fanfiction, dans la section forum de et j'invite les auteurs/lecteurs qui sont intéressés à venir y faire un tour.

xxx

Noah

Tout dans le monde lui appartient. Cela lui fait énormément de trésors à regarder sous tous les angles, à contempler en sachant que chaque arrête, chaque détail, chaque cellule a été constituée pour qu'un jour il pose les yeux dessus. Qu'il la possède entièrement.

Bien sûr, il existe aussi certaines choses qui ne l'intéressent pas, après tout le monde est si grand, il lui suffira juste de passer à côté sans s'attarder et prendre ce qui lui appartient, tout ce qu'il veut —et il veut beaucoup de choses.

Ces merveilles, il les enfermera dans le livre qu'il a volé.

Gopher

Son monde entier est consacré à Noah. Il lui doit tout ce qu'il est. Le garçon ne se soucie de personne d'autre que son maître, répond à ses moindres désirs et cela lui convient parfaitement ainsi.

L'inverse n'est cependant pas vrai et Gopher n'est qu'une particule parmi les milliards qui composent la collection du livre. De temps en temps, maître Noah caresse délicatement ses plumes d'encre et Gopher jurerait que cela suffit à son bonheur. Autrement il est ignoré, Noah se sentant libre de délaisser quand il veut ce qui lui appartient.

Il aimerait parfois pouvoir affirmer sa propre avidité.

L'Index

Sans aucun doute, il est le véritable maître du livre d'Eibon. Tous ses secrets lui sont connus et il est libre de les divulguer selon son bon plaisir. Après tout, la connaissance est synonyme de pouvoir. Noah n'est qu'une paire de jambes qui servent à le transporter. L'Index vaque à ses tâches dans le livre, chaque recoin étant à sa disposition.

Tous ces trésors amoncelés et jetés là le font bien rire, ceux-ci ne pensent bien sûr qu'il n'est rien qu'un pantin, alors que c'est en vérité lui qui danse avec tous les fils, des fils en forme de pages.

Justin

Il est seul avec Dieu. Avec la musique aussi, qui occupe ses oreilles et lui permet d'ignorer les voix des autres. D'empêcher leurs paroles de venir le déranger dans sa conversation solitaire. Dieu se libère facilement des contraintes physiques et parvient à communiquer malgré ses oreilles bouchées.

Dieu lui explique tout ce qu'il peut faire.

Justin s'exécute avec efficacité, il a toujours été doué. L'arme n'a pas besoin de manieur, c'est une guillotine qui tombe toute seule.

Dieu lui dit ce qu'il peut faire. Dieu lui dit tout.

Justin exécute.

Dieu lui dit qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.

B.J.

Quotidiennement l'homme des services internes chasse les mensonges. Chaque humain porte en son cœur quelques mensonges —même lui— qui tournoient ensuite dans leurs crânes, attisent culpabilité et autres sentiments négatifs puis se répercutent dans l'âme, comme tous les maux. C'est là que Joe les attrape, quand l'âme crie sous le poids des vilénies cachées.

Depuis son enfance, les mensonges et tout ce qui peut en découler l'effrayent. Certaines personnes cachent si bien les leurs qu'elles finissent par y croire, leurs cœurs en sont dévorés.

Le mauvais menteur craint de devenir ainsi, alors il confie finalement la vérité à Marie.

Excalibur

Plus les siècles défilent, plus sa légende possède de matière à raconter. Il la rallonge avec différentes anecdotes, s'étend en descriptions mirifiques des lieux magiques sur lesquels il a pu poser les yeux. Excalibur croit dur comme fer à l'importance du nombre de pages dans un roman. Il aimerait même beaucoup pouvoir faire un ouvrage de la taille d'une encyclopédie, son histoire possède sûrement assez d'informations pour y arriver.

Cependant, personne ne l'entend jamais achever son récit, il déraille la conversation, ralentit l'action chaque fois qu'il approche de la fin. Étrangement, il s'inquiète que celle-ci ne soit pas entièrement satisfaisante.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair

L'égoïsme n'existant pas chez les chats, Blair se trouve parfois en conflit avec la manière de vivre de l'espèce humaine. Un chat ne vit que pour lui, sans se soucier des autres.

Elle aime bien les observer de temps en temps, fourmillants dans leur petite société bien rangée.

Seulement, se contenter de regarder devient vite lassant et elle décide alors de mettre ses pattes dans le plat, afin de voir comment ils réagissent. Quand ils s'énervent, elle utilise les talents de séduction que seuls les chats connaissent, qui vous font fondre et tout pardonner.

Sinon, elle a aussi ses griffes.

Samantha

Peu de sorcières appréciaient la nécromancie, jugée trop dangereuse. Si tel ou tel monstre avait été tué au prix d'un dur combat, ce n'était pas pour qu'on le ramène à la vie, jugeait-on.

Samantha était passionnée par l'au-delà, les limites de la mort et l'après vie. Au départ, elle ranimait simplement des cadavres pour leur poser des questions sur leur expérience de l'événement. Les résultats variaient selon les victimes, certains restaient bien peu concluants, d'autres très intéressants.

Puis elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si on ramenait d'anciens dirigeants ; quels seraient leurs avis et idées sur le monde actuel ?

La Doyenne des Sorcières

À chaque assemblée, elle les regardait, les jeunes comme les anciennes. Elle qui était vieille comme le monde, elle observait ces graines de sorcières qui changeaient chaque année et analysait leur caractère, leurs actions à travers ce qu'elle voyait d'elles pendant les sabbats.

«Celle-ci est dangereuse, celle là se sera sûrement faite tuée d'ici l'année prochaine, sa voisine cache bien ses forces...»

Ainsi de suite, les pensées défilaient tandis qu'elle dirigeait les évènements.

«Celle là nous fera toutes tuer.»

La doyenne n'agissait cependant jamais ; les autres sorcières ne lui étaient pas loyales, elle ne leur était pas non plus.

Lisa et Arisa

Elles n'étaient pas de très bonnes sorcières, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle faisaient équipe. À deux, on est plus fort, ça, Shibusen le savait très bien. Maîtriser le camouflâme leur avait pris des années et même après tout ce temps, le mettre en place ou le retirer s'avérait difficile.

Les deux amies vivaient à Chupa Cabra, sous le nez du Shinigami et sa Death Scythe. Parfois, la meilleur cachette pour un voleur se trouvait à côté du centre de police. Lisa et Arisa n'espéraient pas grand chose de la vie, sinon qu'elle soit tranquille et possède un peu de magie.

Le Hollandais Errant

Il erra d'abord entre les mers et océans, puis entre les pays et continents à la suite de la destruction de son bateau. Le Hollandais était un vestige des temps anciens, attendant vainement le retour de monstres oubliés. Rassemblant des âmes pour celui qu'il considérait comme le maître de l'effroi, puis les perdant face à des misérables morveux.

Tandis qu'il vagabondait dans la fumée des tuyaux, voyant en rêves les toiles de son doux navire, ses pensées restaient au passé.

Lui qui avait été messager cauchemardesque du chaos n'était aujourd'hui qu'un vieux clown, une blague qui ne faisait plus rire.

Le Clown

Des blagues, encore des blagues. La folie était si hilarante. Et terrifiante.

Donnez lui de la peur et du rire, du rire de fou, de dément qui horrifie. En retour il vous donnera la force de la folie, celle du Grand Dévoreur lui même, qui le fait vivre et qu'il répercute comme le son d'un tambour sur la toile.

Le Clown les fera mourir de peur et les combattra à coup de pitreries de cirque. Cependant, cela n'est pas le meilleur qu'il ai en réserve, non.

Le mieux avec la folie, la terreur et l'hilarité c'est que c'est gratuit.

Asura

Le monde est un endroit terrifiant. La seule manière de surpasser la peur est d'obtenir suffisamment de force pour vaincre tous ceux qui pourraient vous attaquer. S'entrainer est une méthode trop lente quand on connait la puissance que libèrent les âmes une fois avalées.

Seulement, maintenant Asura a peur d'être découvert et attaqué par ses compagnons. Il ment mais cela ne marche pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait. L'un d'eux est trop suspicieux.

Il le tue. Et doit aussi cacher ce meurtre là.

Lentement, la spirale se ressert sur lui et en se débattant il ne fait qu'accélérer sa propre chute.


	8. Chapter 8

Eibon

La poursuite du savoir était la constante de la vie. On la retrouvait dans les choses les plus simples, dans la manière dont les parents élevaient leurs enfants, leurs apprenaient les méthodes pour survivre.

Les plus doués pour progresser et s'adapter d'une manière ou d'une autre restaient en vie plus longtemps et se reproduisaient, là était la simple vérité de l'évolution.

Étrangement, en suivant ses recherches, l'architecte en venait aux conclusions que l'humanité avait le plus fort potentiel malgré une espérance de vie inférieure aux Dieux. Peut-être grâce à leur nombre.

Il se retira du monde, Son ère semblait passée.

La dame de l'accueil

Tous les jours elle se charge de donner des missions, d'afficher et trier des papiers, d'éplucher les rumeurs pour démêler le vrai du faux et surtout ce sur quoi les élèves vont travailler. Puis elle examine les capacités des prétendants, tamponne leur feuille de mission où les rejette à contre-cœur et essaie de les aider à trouver quelque chose correspondant mieux à leurs capacités.

À son bureau, elle félicite les victorieux et rédige leur bilan ou bien console les vaincus qui remettent une plaque parmi les missions libres.

Parfois ils ne reviennent pas et elle doit alors le faire elle-même.

Le petit démon

Il est Soul mais ne l'est pas. Seulement une part de lui à laquelle s'est rajouté le sang noir. Un nouveau Soul, un fantasme du garçon. Ou bien un cauchemar. Qui sait, les choses ne sont jamais sûres dans la folie.

Le démon claque des doigts sans suivre la musique, un rythme est là pour qu'on le brise, pour qu'on joue avec. À quoi bon suivre les règles comme un gentil chien qui remue la queue au moindre sucre ? Soul ne comprend pas cela, Soul veut rester droit, oh que Soul est ennuyeux.

En vérité, ils sont très différents.

Wes

Tout le monde vante les mérites du violoniste, le considère comme un génie. Wes n'en est pas sûr, tout cela lui vient naturellement, il ne voit pas l'extraordinaire dedans.

Soul joue souvent les musiques qu'il compose. Son grand frère lui propose d'en réaliser lui-même, après tout il serait curieux de voir ce que son cadet pourrait bien inventer.

Mais Soul se défile, invente un prétexte, dit ne pas voir l'intérêt quand il peut simplement jouer celles de son aîné.

Wes se dit que si son frère tellement proche de lui n'en est pas capable, il est peut-être vraiment un génie.

Enrique

Shibusen acceptait tout le monde et n'importe qui. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant pour eux d'avoir un singe parmi leurs meïsters. La seule chose vraiment importante à posséder se trouvait être du talent ou bien un esprit travailleur. Discipline, politesse, amabilité, calme, tout cela restait secondaire. Il y avait la communication avec les humains qui posait cependant parfois problème.

Enrique ne se plaignait pourtant pas —et même s'il s'était plaint, peu l'auraient entendu— il était un singe vivant une vie simple.

De plus, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait raconter devant tout le monde des blagues idiotes que seul Tezca comprendrait.

Tezca Tlipoca

Tezca aimait son meïster. Cependant, parler avec un singe n'était pas toujours pareil qu'avec un humain et Tezca décida un jour d'essayer de faire plus ample connaissance avec ses pairs, notamment les Death Scythe. Après tout, cela pourrait s'avérer une expérience enrichissante.

Son masque n'eut pas beaucoup de succès et personne à part Justin ne le laissa parler bien longtemps. Certains trouvèrent rapidement une excuse pour partir, d'autres s'enfuirent.

Le jeune homme aux écouteurs resta calme et il put parler tout son soûl. L'autre ne répondit pas grand chose mais Tezca espérait que la prochaine fois, il s'ouvrirait à lui.

xxx

Je rappelle la présence d'un projet pour encourager à écrire sur les personnages secondaires de Soul Eater dans la section forum du site.

Sinon je pense mettre la fiction en "Complétée" après le prochain chapitre, bien qu'il y ai toujours la possibilité que j'en rajoute d'autres sur des personnages de Soul Eater qui pourraient être introduits dans l'histoire plus tard.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici normalement les derniers personnages. Je ferais peut-être un ou deux chapitres supplémentaire une fois que le manga sera fini, pour intégrer des personnages apparaissant après le tome 19 —voir même des personnages que j'aurais oublié, n'hésitez pas à me le faire part si j'ai oublié un personnage que vous voudriez voir.

Je rappelle au passage la création d'un projet visant à encourager l'écriture des personnages secondaires/sous-utilisés de Soul Eater sur le forum de ce site, il y a un lien vers le sujet dans mon profil.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ryoku<p>

Son village était à l'écart de tout et si peu de gens le quittaient, encore moins y venaient. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour laquelle ils restaient méfiants des étrangers qui arrivaient pour déranger leur vie paisible. La peur de se faire voler leurs âmes d'une pureté inégalée affectait leurs actions.

Ryoku aimait sa maison et ses habitants mais parfois il se demandait si l'isolation était toujours bonne. Il s'était fait contrôlé si facilement par le monstre et en avait honte encore aujourd'hui.

Il serait sûrement considéré comme un excentrique mais il se dit qu'il lui fallait quitter le nid.

Masamuné

Toute sa vie il avait voulu devenir fort à cause de son héritage incomplet. Parfois il s'était dit que s'il ne possédait que le sabre des Nakatsukasa, c'était parce qu'il n'avait besoin que de cela mais au fond de lui, le doute grondait.

Fuyant la rancœur, il était parti en voyage initiatique pour finalement découvrir avec dépit que la force s'obtenait difficilement, surtout lorsqu'on se trouvait être une arme sans partenaire. Masamuné se savait peu sociable, Tsubaki avait été sa seule amie mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment.

Une autre solution était de prendre la puissance dans des âmes pures.

Sanjuro

Sa femme étant la dernière héritière des Nakatsukasa, comme le voulait la coutume au Japon il avait donc pris son nom pour que celui-ci ne disparût pas. Après tout, il avait été maître d'arme de la famille tout comme ses parents avant lui et se sentait déjà plus ou moins membre de la maison.

Il n'avait cependant pas tout de suite pensé à la responsabilité de l'héritage d'arme démoniaque qui incomberait à ses enfants. Quand il les avait tenu dans ses bras pour la première fois il avait été si heureux, maintenant il regrettait de ne pas s'y être préparé.

White Star

La vie du clan Astral se résumait aux pillages et à la destruction de leurs ennemis. L'argent était volé puis dépensé et pour chaque adversaire tué, un nouveau surgissait. Une vie d'action, de destruction et de chaos mais une vie remplie, pas vide de sens comme celle des misérables paysans courbant le dos devant le pouvoir et la religion.

Depuis l'époque du shogunat, le clan Astral bougeait déjà dans l'ombre. Dans tout le Japon on les craignait, les traitait de monstres mais White Star se savait humain et leurs actions signifiaient simplement que les humains étaient capables d'horreurs sans nom.

Rachel

On l'avait ramenée à ses parents immédiatement après qu'elle se fut réveillée et l'avait laissée là sans autre forme de procès.

Rachel avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long rêve et revoir sa mère et son père la rassurait mais l'impression morose que rien ne serait plus comme avant hantait ses pensées. La petite fille n'avait pas exactement conscience des événements qui s'étaient produits après que le serpent se soit emparé de son corps et son esprit mais de vagues images lui revenaient souvent. Elle avait toujours aussi peur des reptiles mais ne pouvait retenir une nouvelle et étrange fascination.

Le Roi pêcheur

Sa spécialité consistait à pêcher les âmes mais en vérité, il était bon pour pêcher tout et n'importe quoi ; qu'il s'agisse de personnes, d'être vivants ou d'objet et artefacts magiques. Évidemment, l'organisation Arachnophobia avait été fortement intéressée par ses capacités et lui-même avait profité de l'occasion pour se rattacher à un groupe aussi puissant en ces temps troublés.

Cependant il ne s'était pas douté de l'ironie du lieu choisi pour sa première mission importante. En admirant les dunes de sables il se dit qu'un pêcheur en plein désert c'était un peu idiot et cela n'allait pas lui porter chance.

Le Grand Ancien du Pouvoir

Depuis le début il l'avait su : le pouvoir est la clé de tout. Il existait ceux qui le recherchaient et les autres, trop lâches pour oser. Un parfait monde en noir et blanc, comme le livre à l'intérieur duquel il se trouvait avec des pages blanches tout autour de son corps d'encre noir, l'encre qui écrivait l'histoire sur les feuilles immenses de la vie.

Parce qu'il possédait le pouvoir, il se montrait généreux avec ceux qui le méritaient et partageait avec eux sa force infinie en les testant. Ils devenaient ses émissaires et son pouvoir leur montrait le chemin.


End file.
